Many games utilize dice or other three-dimensional objects bearing indicia on adjacent surfaces. Both board games and non-board games require players to roll dice to play the games. Customarily, the dice are rolled by the player taking his turn by simply throwing them on to the board or a suitable horizontal surface. In most instances the games require a player to shake the dice in a player's hand and then throw the dice, while in some instances the games include a cup for scrambling and throwing the dice. In an effort to provide a uniform manner in shaking or agitating the dice, dice shakers have been developed, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,288, 5,100,141, 3,468,543, and D341,385.
However, these tend to have complex constructions and are limited in the ability to provide a more compact manner in storing not only dice but other game playing items, such as playing cards and chips. As a result, there is a continual need to improve upon the prior art.